


Walking the Stars

by Vahildr



Series: To the Stars {and All the Cities in Between} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: A look at the relationship between The Grandmaster, En Dwi Gast and the God of Mischief, Loki. Canon-specific and AUs will abound~





	1. Introductions

The first time he saw the God of Mischief, En Dwi Gast was entranced. Something about the lithe, dark-haired man bound before him caught his attention and held it like no one had done before.

The Scrapper who had brought him this _treasure_ spoke, but the silver-haired immortal wasn’t listening. He snapped, eyes never leaving the figure before him and the scrapper’s eyes widened, scrambling to step back, suddenly quiet.

In the moment of silence, En Dwi Gast stood, ignoring the God’s captor in favor of inspecting his new prize. 

“Do you know who I am?”

En Dwi chuckled softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as the captive thrashed against his bonds. He certainly had fire, this one. 

“No, I, hmm, can’t really say that I do. But I’d certainly like to know,” En Dwi leaned forwards, head tilted as he hummed lightly, not giving the man a chance to respond before spinning away in a flurry of gold, red and blue. “I’m simply, The, ah, Grandmaster.”

En Dwi, or rather The Grandmaster, nodded towards Topaz, their signal to take the Scrapper away. 

The minute that the others were gone, The Grandmaster slid closer, resting on the arm of the chair curling an arm around the god’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, breathing deeply. 

“Won’t you tell me your name, pet?”

He felt the captive tense before evidentially deciding it was useless, a soft sigh escaping his lips. 

_“Loki.”_

“Well, well, well... Loki, it seems we have two choices here. You fight in my game,” he glanced down, feeling the god’s shudder. “Or perhaps there’s other ways you’d be willing to serve...?”

Topaz stormed back into the hall, eyes glancing between the two as The Grandmaster quickly stood, putting distance between them. 

As she stalked towards them, The Grandmaster took a seat, sprawling out across the couch waving a hand flippantly. 

Loki, he mused, watching in silence, would certainly bring some amusement to his days.


	2. Dance

Loki should have expected this level of exuberance, especially from En Dwi Gast.

He tugged at the dark blue leather of his new attire, for once in his lifetime, felt almost nervous. A strange feeling, to be sure, he decided as he watched the excitement happen below: the dancing and music and general cheer that seemed to surround the mysterious Grandmaster.

Loki closed his eyes, leaning against the stone pillar, taking a deep breath, counting in his head before letting his eyes flicker open once more, unexpectedly staring into the eyes of the gentleman in question. 

En Dwi smiled lightly, his head tilted. "I noticed you hadn't made an appearance yet. Everything alright?"

Loki faltered and the Grandmaster set down his drink - something sweet smelling, and an unnatural shade of hot pink - before taking Loki by the hand, leading him to a secluded spot on the balcony. The din of the party-goers was softer here, or maybe it was just in his head: time always seemed to slow down just a tad when the god of mischief had En Dwi all to himself.

"It's a bit much, I'm afraid," the god glanced away, a frown gracing his features in a look that quickly turned to surprise as The Grandmaster swept him into a slow, simple dance, swaying them to the music that seemed to twine through the cool evening air.


	3. Hold my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Fashion Magazine AU

En Dwi Gast was a busy man: running a branch of the world's most well-known fashion magazine was a massive task, and one he was quite proud to claim for himself. His days were filled with meetings scheduled and penciled in by Topaz (the only contempt receptionist he's had in a number of years and the only one to put up with his... eccentricates), editing The Book, and generally avoiding the writers and photographers that wanted to make their mark in the fashion world.

His fingers tapped as he waited - somewhat impatiently - for Topaz to bring his morning coffee and the schedule for the day, his eyes lingering on a picture on his desk. It captured a moment: a black haired, fair skinned man caught, lost in thought, sprawled in the bright green grass of the Public Gardens, eyes unfocused as they stared up at something - _the sky_ , En Dwi mused, remembering the day as if it were yesterday.

"You know, you should really stop ordering these overly sweet coffees, you know that's not really my taste," the editor-in-chief looked up in surprise, the man in the picture suddenly sitting across from him, coffee held loosely in one hand, a good-natured grimace lilting across his lips. The look of surprise melted into a smile and En Dwi shook his head, taking the offered coffee, smiling at the small note scrawled across the cup in Loki's distinguishable scrawl.

"What brings you here so early?"

Loki shrugged, almost secretive. "Thor said he needed another model for one of the spreads and I was the first to respond. He said something about it being a good one this time, right up my ally."

En Dwi hummed, taking a sip of the caffine- and sugar-laden drink before reaching out with his free hand, twining his fingers with those of his paramour, eyes softer than most would probably ever see the editor-in-chief.

"Stay a while?"

Loki chuckled softly and nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Zenix, in one of my Discord channels. Have a splendid evening, friendo.


	4. Secret

It was a quiet evening, the sky a shade of purple-blue that Loki had never seen on Earth or even on Asgard. 

He paced the hallway before the Grandmaster's living quarters, hands quivering as he finally steeled himself to step up to the door, closed fist hovering over the simple, silver-toned metal leading into En Dwi's rooms. He hadn't even knocked and the door swung open, revealing the older immortal, a look of sly amusement dancing across his features. 

Seeing the almost nervous look on his lover's face, En Dwi stepped aside, allowing the God of Mischief entrance into his quarters, not something many others had the privilage of having access to. Loki's nerves seemed to multiply, walking into the room, much to the Grandmasters chargrin, and after a few minutes of watching the god pace, hands wringing, En Dwi stepped forwards.

Loki stepped back, eyes untrusting for just a moment and En Dwi frowned. "Is something wrong, love? You know you can tell me an-"

"Grandmaster..." His voice was soft, something En Dwi was not used to hearing from the asguardian. "I have not been entirely truthful with you."

His eyes lowered for a fraction of a second and he seemed to steel himself for whatever was about to happen, his gaze lifting to meet the dark eyes of the gentleman who had taken him under his wing. 

"It's better if I just show you."

A soft flash of green - the magic that Loki wielded, better than any blade or bow - enveloped the by-all-appearances young man and En Dwi's eyes widened as before him stood the same god that he had always known, but with skin the color of Saakar's night sky, eyes glittering like rubies in the dim light of his quarters. 

Loki didn't meet the Grandmaster's searching gaze, as if fearful of what he'd do next (Not, that En Dwi mused, it was an unwarranted fear, he had been known to act before thinking). 

There was a beat of silence, then two, and three. 

"Uh-huh... Well, my love, that is certainly a look..." Loki looked up then, his eyes hesitently meeting the other's gaze. "I've, uh, got some secrets of my own..."

En Dwi Gast hadn't finished talking before allowing his own glamour to fall, light, almost sky blue racing across his skin, the glittered marking darkening under his eyes and down his chin, eyes fading to nearly colorless grey. 

He smiled at the half-choked noise that came from Loki's throat, stepping forwards to envelope the god in a loose hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a short little comic I found on Tumblr!


	5. Fin

As a well-known collector of oddities and unusual things, when the opportunity for En Dwi Gast to own a _mer_ , the man known to many as just The Grandmaster leapt at the chance.

And now, nearly a year into the venture, the day had come for the crowning jewel of his collection to arrive. 

En Dwi had spared no expense for the tank, a massive, clear blue spanse, complete with corals and caverns, things that the man hoped would make the mer just a tad more comfortable in their new home, even if it was to be a gilded cage, persay. 

He paced, eyes flicking up every so often to glance at a grandfather clock carved with all manner of nautical features. 

Nearly noon, he wrung his hands, eyes landing on the door just as the sound of a large truch pulling to a stop hit his ears. Before there was a knock at the door, En Dwi was there, eyes landing on the truck and the man hopping down out of the cab. 

“Mr. Gast?” 

En Dwi nodded wordlessly and the courier motioned for him to follow him to the truck, talking quickly about how the process in moving the creature to the tank would work. As they neared, En Dwi tuned him out, eyes landing on the mer that _he_ was now the caretaker for. 

The creature hid in the back corner of the smaller tank, among the dim light of the insides of the truck but in the darkness, En Dwi could see the soft golden glow that curved along the creature's emerald-hued tail. 

His breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t been expecting such a stunning specimen. He couldn’t wait to see them in the light, given the space to stretch. 

The courier tapped the collector on the shoulder. “My assistants can get him into the tank if you’d like to watch from inside?” 

The Grandmaster nodded, eyes gleaming as he led the other inside, following the maze of hallways to the main living space where the majority of the wall was taken up by the tank. 

There was a burst of static and En Dwi glanced over to see the driver talking softly over a walky-talky, turning to smile at the buyer. 

“It’ll be just a moment, they are just getting the transportation tank in place to move him into this one. It’s a beautiful piece you’ve put together, Mr. Gast, much larger than we usually see.” 

En Dwi frowned at that about to respond when a loud splash caught his attention and he turned, suddenly face-to-face with the most alluring creature he had ever laid eyes on: 

Pale skin with emerald scales brushing across their skin, their tail a matching color flicking, keeping them in place as they seemed to tread the water. His fins were a bright, glittering gold, though En Dwi noticed that the beta-like fins were torn in places and he suppressed a growl in favor of inspecting the mer’s face: bright eyes that seemed to stare back in anger, though not fear, En Dwi noticed with a look of surprise. 

Black hair, left loose except for a strand braided with pearls and small shells, framed their face and The Grandmaster felt his breath once more caught. 

He was gorgeous, even with the scars littering the Mer’s form, the tattered fins. En Dwi moved closer to the glass, placing a hand out, resting it flat on the cool barrier an- 

With a flash of billowing fins and bubbles, the creature was gone, fear of a new place winning over curiosity, and En Dwi sighed, turning away from the glass. 

“It might take them a day or two to get used to things. Here’s the file of information we have on him, and I hope everything is to your specifications. We’ll be back every few months to check on the welfare and living conditions, and you will be expected to upkeep the tank on your own or by way of a hired comp…” 

The Grandmaster took the file, already tuning him out once more in favor of watching the tank intently, mind already whirling as he considered how to convince the creature to trust him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream I had the other night where I was mer-loki and the Grandmaster purchased me to keep as a pet. There will be a few parts to it!


	6. Photograph

When his brother first asked him to come model for the magazine he worked for, Loki laughed at him. What would such a high-class magazine want with someone like _him_?

Nonetheless, he agreed, and that is why he was currently standing in the center of an elaborate, garden-like set, silk and other gauzy fabrics draped across his form, giving the dark-haired man the appearance of being one of the fae with his slightly tapered ears and elfin complexion.

Thor was speaking a mile-a-minute, the shutter on his camera moving just as fast as he captured every shot of his younger brother, and Loki was just barely able to follow the conversation when a silver-haired gentleman stepped into the room. Loki felt his breath catch and his brother sighed, setting down the camera as his pose was ruined by the sudden choking coming from the younger sibling.

The silver-haired man swept closer to the model, gentle fingers helping him stand as Loki tried to catch his breath, not looking up at the handsome stranger.

"Mr. Gast it's good to see you," Thor smiled and Loki froze. _Gast_. As in _THE_ En Dwi Gast? Editor-in-chief of the magazine that his brother worked for...  
"This is my brother, Loki. He's stepping in as my model today since Satine wasn't able to make it."

The man smiled down at Loki, a gleam in his eyes, and the dark-haired model shrunk back ever so slightly much to En Dwi's apparent amusement. 

"It's a pleasure, I'm, hmm, sure, Loki," he mused before turning his attention wholly to Thor. "I'd like the best shots on my desk by midnight, the cover photo and spread shots need to be finished by then to go to print tomorrow."

With no parting words, he was gone, leaving the brothers alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How En Dwi Gast and Loki met in the Fashion Magazine AU. Thor always seems to ask Loki to stand in for models who can't make it in, it seems.


End file.
